


Stuck In A Daydream

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Daydreaming, Drunk Deceit, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Stressed Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Roman learns how to open up about his Maladaptive daydreaming witch is a condition he has had his whole life.This leads to bonding experiences and funny shenanigans all around.***Maladaptive daydreaming is a psychiatric condition. It was identified by Professor Eliezer Somer of the University of Haifa in Israel. This condition causes intense daydreaming that distracts a person from their real life. Many times, real-life events trigger daydreams***
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	1. Maladaptive Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns that he shouldn't have to deal with his Maladaptive Daydreaming alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every chapter is going to be written like this, there will be more actual speech and this was more like an into rather than a proper first chapter.

Roman had a secret, an embarrassing secret that he kept from the other sides. Well, Remus told him it wasn't that embarrassing, but he's _Remus_. He's not really a good judge of what _is_ or _isn't_ overly embarrassing and humiliating.

His _oh so bad and terrible secret,_ which was too _embarrassing_ to tell _absolutely anyone?_ He was a Maladaptive Daydreamer. Maladaptive Daydreaming was a human medical condition that caused intense daydreaming that distracts people from real life, making it hard to function normally in everyday life. 

Because he _wasn't_ a human, and only a single aspect of one, his daydreaming was a _little_ different... It was almost like daydream mode but _far_ more intense.

There were many ways to trigger his Maladaptive Daydreaming, but the most common was when he was overly stressed. It was almost like a trance, he would just slip in and think and dream. He could be there for only a few minutes or a few hours. The problem with this was he tended to wander while in this state. The only reason he even knew this was because of the many times he had woken up somewhere other than his room. He was just lucky no one else had seen him in those times.

So he started planing. Most of the time he could feel it if he was about to slip into a daydreaming state, so he would prepare. He would lock his door and tell the others he was going into the imagination for a while and then make sure there was nothing around for him to trip on. He had a pretty decent set up going on, no one had to know his embarrassing secret and he could keep himself safely contained. It was safe and it _worked_...

_Until it didn't..._

Then he had managed to get himself into the imagination while in dreamland. 

One minute he's peacefully daydreaming and the next he was forced out of that calming state by being attacked by a monster that he had created a while back. Everything was spinning and he felt so disoriented, the monster managed to hurt him a few times but that was nothing compared to how he felt being dragged back to reality by the attack. He tried to get his barrings so he could fight against the beast but he was having more than a bit of trouble. 

Luckily, _or unluckily he thought at the time,_ he was attacked close to Remus' sides of the imagination. And Remus, much to Romans annoyance, had a tendency to wander to his side of the imagination.

Remus had ended up showing up and saving Romans ass.

Of course, Remus was curious about how Roman had managed to get himself in that situation. The monster was relatively weak compared to some of the other creatures Roman had created, and Roman usually knew better than to wander to close to his territory completely unprepared. Roman was hesitant... but after today's incident, he was beginning to think that it was too risky to let himself absentmindedly wander while in those states, at least not unsupervised.

And _sure_ , Remus wasn't exactly the most _trustworthy_ person in this situation, or to be left alone with in a vulnerable state... But he didn't really feel comfortable with telling anyone else. At least not right now. So he told him. He told him everything. About the daydreams, Waking up in places that he wasn't in last, using it as a way to de-stress and just relax and create. He also told him how it was dangerous. Dangerous for him to be left alone in that state, which was evident by the fact that he was just attacked by a monster that he would have usually been able to take on himself easily.

Remus was confused, at first. By a few things. Why haven't Roman told his little soft lovey-dovey friends? Why was he telling _him_ out of all people? How long did these 'Maladaptive Daydream' sections last? _Could he get away with drawing on his brother's face when he was in such a state?_

After some more talking, Remus decided to help Roman out. They were brothers, after all! And besides! He couldn't just give up this chance at taking embarrassing _blackmail_ photos of him while he wouldn't be able to stop it. 

It took a few weeks till Roman let himself daydream. He still felt really embarrassed about it so he rarely let himself relax and just let himself dream. But this week had been particularly stressful. He had an argument with Logan over what to do fort Thomas' next video and apparently all of his ideas were either too unrealistic or just not up to Logan's standard of wheat creativity should be. So that really pissed Roman off and made him start to stress because now he would need to go and think up of new ideas and hope there enough for Logan.

 _God_ , He was friends with Logan and he loved the guy but he could be a dick sometimes.

Roman then texted Remus and let him know that he was coming over to daydream. Remus was actually pretty excited to see what happened when Roman daydreamed. Roman and Remus set a few base rules, No forcing Roman out of his Deram state, so valiantly attacking Roman or causing him anybody harm, And no making any permanent/semi-permanent changes to his body like dyeing his hair or drawing on him with a sharpie. 

After agreeing to the terms, Remus sat back to see what would happen. Roman had insisted that it wasn't that exciting but he still insisted.

When he next woke up from his, rather extraordinary daydream, He immediately pulled out his ideas journal and began writing all the ideas he had for the new video for Thomas. _One_ of these had to be good enough for Logan.

It wasn't until his legs buckled underneath him, _which was normal when just waking up from a daydream seeing as his body is still trying to catch up with his mind_ , that he noticed that he was leaning on Remus who was practically holding him up at that point. He also noticed that Remus looked to be on the verge of tears from how hard he was trying to hold in his laughter and that he was littered with bruises, especially his wrists.

Apparently, when Roman slipped into a Daydream, his physical appearance had changed along with his mental state. All the Red and gold in his outfit had faded to a soft bubblegum pink and his white pants were replaced with a rather frilly and fluffy pink skirt. His eyes had also changed, the pupil and iris disappearing and leaving the sclera, or the white part witch he had remembered Logan calling the sclera, glowing a soft pink. Apparently he was also surrounded with these weird glowing hands, just floating around him, witch Remus said must be used to protect him.

Roman, rightfully asked Remus how he knew this information. And to his not so much surprise, Remus had tried to doodle on Roman's face and the hands gripped onto him tightly, Preventing him from giving him a proper mustache.

Roman rolled his eyes, of course, Remus would try something like- _wait did he say proper mustache?_

Roman rushed to his brother's mirror to see plenty of sloppy doodles all over his face in green marker. Roman then proceeded to knock Remus over with his own pillow while he was distracted from laughing so hard.

Despite the rocky start, It had become normal for Roman to go to Remus when he needed to go into 'Dreamland', as Remus calls it. It became something comfortable for them to do. Roman would show up and slip into a daydream and if they had time they would hang out a bit afterward. Sometimes talking about Romans daydreams or just talking about random shit. It was nice.

Roman knew that Remus couldn't keep an eye on him all the time, they have had a few close calls already with Remus needing to leave a daydreaming Roman in his room alone while doing something for De so no one would get too suspicious. Witch was even _more_ dangerous than leaving Roman to his own devices like this when he was in his own room. But Remus' _room_ and Remus' **_imagination_ **was far too dangerous to leave Roman alone with. 

So whenever those moments arose when Remus needed to leave Roman alone, he would simply tie or handcuff roman to his bedpost. He would leave Roman with enough room to wander of course so it was fine. And he had Romans promotion to do so if necessary, so it was fine. It was safe and it _worked..._

_Until it didn't..._

Witch led Roman into the unfortunate situation that he was stuck in currently. 

_"What... The fuck."_

Not that he knew about the situation that he had managed to get himself into.


	2. Roman's Been Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find roman while he is in the depths of a good daydream, not knowing what is going on.
> 
> Virgil is convinced he is cursed.

_"What... The fuck."_

This wasn't exactly what Virgil was planning on walking into. " _Roman, what the fuck are you doing_?" Sure, he was facing away from him but it was obviously Roman, it was easy for Virgil to tell, even if he was dressed differently. Though, the outfit did raise a few questions.

Why was he wearing pink? When did Roman start wearing skirts? _They didn't exactly look bad on him but- Never mind._ Why wasn't he wearing shoes? And what the hell was with the strange, magickal glowing hands that floated around him. _Was this some sort of weird cosplay?_ Why wasn't Roman answering him? And were those _handcuffs_ on his wrists? Where did he get _broken_ _handcuffs_?

"Earth to Roman? Come in Roman? Why are you just standing in the kitchen?" The only response he got was some humming and quiet muttering. This was starting to get too weird for Virgil. All he wanted was a god damn snack, not to walk in on this god damn mess... "Ugh. You better not be messing with me, or I will _seriously_ kick your goddamn ass..." He grumbled, walking closer to roman and tapping on his shoulder, only to jump away when one of the hands softly gripped his wrist and pushed it away. It was safe to say that it freaked Virgil out, quite a bit. " _Ok_ , this isn't funny any more Ro. You win you can knock it off now..." Roman's arms continued to lightly swing at his side while he hummed and muttered softly. "I'm not joking, Roman. Enough is enough." Virgil said firmly, knowing that Roman knew his boundaries and would never purposely cross them.

Roman made no effort to stop as he continued to hum and mutter underneath his breath in was that sent chills down Virgil's spine. Ok. Something was seriously wrong here... "Ro?" He asked hesitantly, moving to stand in front of Roman. Hands instantly flew to his mouth as he saw his face. His iris and pupil were just gone, leaving the white part to glow a soft pink. " _Oh god_... Ro?" He waved a hand in front of Roman's face. He didn't even blink.

Virgil had no idea what was going on, and it was starting to scare him. "L-logan! Patton!" Virgil yelled out. Roman barely flinched at the noise. 

Logan rose up, quickly followed by Patton, "Virgil, what's the cause of such distress-" Logan's mouth hung agape as he and Patton staired at Roman in shock. "T-that is... What is going on here?" He asked, looking Roman over.

"I-i don't know! I just came in here to get a snack! I- I thought he was trying to mess with me at first you know? Like some sort o-of messed up prank! And then he wasn't answering m _e and then I saw his eyes and-_ "

Virgil flinched as Patton gently put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, its ok kiddo. Just breathe with me ok?" Patton said as he went threw a breathing exercise with Virgil. "Better?" Patton asked after a few minutes while Logan examined Roman. Virgil nodded, fiddling with his hoddie sleaves, still extremely anxious. "Good. Now, were going to figure out what's wrong with Roman and we are going to fix it. Alright?" Virgil nodded.

"He appears to be in an almost trance-like state," Logan commented, waving his hands in front of Roman's unblinking pink eyes. 

"If its a trance, cant we just? Snap him out of it?" Patton asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Wouldnt hurt to try," Logan said, grabbing Roman by the shoulders to give him a shake.

" _L, wait!_ " Virgil was too late as the pink hands roughly grabbed ahold of Logan's wrists, causing him to be yelp. Only when he pulled away did they let go, leaving red marks in their wake.

"Oh, goodness! Lo-lo are you alright?" Patton asked, softly grabbing Logan's arms to inspect the damage.

"I am quite alright, Patton," He insisted, "It startled me more than anything." He looked back at Roman, "But this is rather perplexing... How are we supposed to wake Roman from this trance? And is this even a trance?"

" _Oh god, what if he's cursed!_ " Virgil blurted out, hands tangling in his hair, "A _nd we can never wake him up! What if he's stuck like this **forever!**_ " He started to panic. Virgil was _panicking_ and Logan was _confused_ and none of this was good.

"Kiddo! It's _ok_! Just breath ok! Breath with me?" He went threw a few breathing exercises with Virgil again. This seemed to help but Virgil was still on edge. "How about we as the others, ok?" He asked, softly taking Virgils hand into his own to help calm him. "And then, together, we can all work this out together, ok?"

Virgil thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah... I guess that would be ok- _eek_!" Patton and Virgil jumped as Roman suddenly moved.

"What is he doing?" Logan wondered aloud as he watched Roman absentmindedly wander around the kitchen while continuing to sway his arms and mutter underneath his breath. "You know what." He stated, "I don't want to know. Let's just summon the others. Let's start with Deceit."

"Deceit, kiddo! Can you come here for a moment please?" Patton said summoning Deceit. It was clear from the way he stumbled, that Deceit was not used to being summoned. "Sorry there, Kiddo! Didn't mean to startle ya'! We just... Need a little help..." Patton said.

Deceit looked a little stunned for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. "Of _course_ you need my help. I _totally_ knew that. And I was _totally_ expecting it, as well."

"Yeah, right..." Virgil huffed.

"Oh, _come on_ Virgil. You _know_ I'm being _serious_. I _totally_ knew that you needed me, and I'm _100% positive_ that I know _exactly_ what to do to help you with whatever-" He paused, "Ok, what the fuck is up with him?" He pointed at Roman, ignoring patrons quiet, 'language!'.

"That is the issue that we require your assistance with," Logan said, "There is something wrong with him, we don't really know what exactly-"

"He's been cursed!" Virgil blurted out.

"We don't know that." Logan insisted. "All we know is that Roman seems to be stuck in this trance-like state and we have no idea how to snap him out of it."

"Why don't you just..." Deceit paused, "Shake him awake?"

"We can't," Patton said, "Thos pink floaty hand things won't let us..."

_"I still think he's cursed..."_

"Well," Deceit huffed, "I'm not the side to go looking for when it comes to curses. Remus is far more experience in that field. If it is a cure, I'm sure he can solve it." He said, "Remus." He flicked his hand up to summon him.

...

Nothing. That was odd...

Deceit rolled his eyes, "He's probably off doing something stupid again. Ugh, Remus!" Again, nothing. What was that rat doing? _"Remus!"_

 ** _"What!"_** They all jumped as Remus finally rose up. He looked stressed out and ... _worried_? Wich was an od look on him. "I'm looking for _something_!"

"Uh- i- Well-" Deceit was unprepared for this reaction from Remus of all sides, but he didn't have long to dwell on that fact as Remus had barely been there a second before spotting Roman.

"Oh thank holy _fuck!_ " Remus exclaimed, immediately running to his brother. "There you are you _absolute piece of **shit!**_ **"** He grabbed Roman's shoulder for support as he doubled over grabbing his chest with his other arm while completely ignoring the glowing hand gripping onto his wrists. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, _you piece of shit!_ And those aren't fun! I looked all over for you! I thought you got lose in my side of the imagination! God, I'm gonna puke..." He groaned before sitting back up, "You see? This is the reason I don't like caring for things! _You bastard!"_

"What the hell is going on?" Virgil muttered in confusion.

Remus groaned, realizing how pissed Roman's going to be once he comes to. "Its nothing. Its- i- uhhh... _Fuck_ he's going to kill me..." He grumbled. "This is normal? For him? Fuck... uh..." How was he going to explain this? "i...hmm...Oh! Nerd! Do you know what Maladaptive daydreaming is?"

Logan looked confused but nodded, "Yes, actually! Maladaptive daydreaming is a psychiatric condition. It was identified by Professor _Eliezer Somer_ of the University of Haifa in Israel. This condition causes intense daydreaming that distracts a person from their real life. Many times, real-life events trigger daydreams."

"These events can include, topics of conversation, sensory stimuli such as noises or smells, and physical experiences. This disorder is not part of the new edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental-"

"Yeah, ok, we get it. You're smart. Can we skip along to the symptoms, please." Remus asked, trying to hurry this along.

Logan looked a little annoyed but continued, "The symptoms for Maladaptive daydreaming include extremely vivid daydreams with their own characters, settings, plots, and other detailed, story-like features, daydreams triggered by real-life events, difficulty completing everyday tasks, difficulty sleeping at night, an overwhelming desire to continue daydreaming, performing repetitive movements while daydreaming, making facial expressions while daydreaming, whispering and talking while daydreaming, and daydreaming for lengthy periods from a few minutes to hours."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Virgil asked, still very confused.

Remus rolled his eyes. How did Roman stand to be around these idiots all day? "Did you not hear a single word that the nerd just said? _Performing repetitive movements while daydreaming_ ," He paused, gesturing to Romans arms that were swinging at his sides, " _Whispering and talking while daydreaming,_ " He pointed out Romans face were he was humming, "OK so he prefers to hum, not mutter, but still. _Daydreaming for lengthy periods?_ " He paused to look down at a watch that wasn't even there, "Yeah... it's been almost three hours now. He's going to need some water, he'll be dehydrated once he wakes up..."

"Wait," Patton began, "So he's just... daydreaming?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that, I only know the basics," Remus explained.

"If that's all it is, why didn't he just tell us?" Logan asked.

Remus shrugged, "He's embarrassed about it or something? I don't know, you'll have to ask him when he wakes up." He looked over at his brother who's eyes were becoming steadily less and less pink, "Witch appears to be soon."

**_"He's going to fucking kill me."_ **


	3. Back To Before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others comfort Roman, reassuring him about his Maladaptive daydreaming. 
> 
> This strangely hurts Remus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out far angstier than intended, oops!

"He's waking up?" Patton asked, "What do we do?"

"Can you go grab him a glass of water, daddy-o." Remus asked, "He's going to be thirsty. I'm going to take him over to the couch because if I don't, he will most defiantly fall face-first into the carpet." Remus said, "And as fun as that sounds to watch, he will already be pissed enough that I let his little secret be found out. I _really_ don't need to give him another reason to kill me." Remus said, grabbing Roman by the shoulders and leading him to the couch while the others followed him and Patton got him a glass of water.

" _Mmhmm.._." Roman groaned tiredly underneath his breath as his eyes began to flutter open and closed. Slowly the pink color in his outfit began to shift back into the royal red color as his outfit began to fade back into his usual princely attire. "N-... Notebook." He requested softly as he was sat on the end of the couch.  
  


"Yeah, yeah. I know what to do." Remus rolled his eyes fondly as he summoned Roman's ideas notebook and his favorite pen, handing them to him. Roman only muttered a small ' _thanks_ ' as he immediately began scribbling down his ideas into the notebook. "Daydreaming usually helps him come up with ideas for videos for Thomas and other things, so he likes to have his notebook on hand when he wakes up." He explained. "He's still _a little_ out of it, at this point, so he probably has no idea whats going on."

"So he's unaware that we're even here right now?" Deceit asked, "Or that he's in the living room? In front of everyone?"

" _Nope,_ " Remus answered, "No idea. Just give him a minute."

Patton quickly returned with a glass of water. He sent a confused look to Remus, unsure of what to do. Remus just shrugged and gestured to give Roman the water. "Uh, Here you go, Kiddo!" Patton said, happily giving Roman the glass of water.

Roman looked up from his paper for a second, "Thank you, Padre," He gladly took the water and downed the entire glass before quickly returning to his writing.

Everything was silent, except for the sounds of Romans pen on paper. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Logan deadpanned.

Remus laughed, "Just give him a second." 

...

The writing completely stopped and Roman sat on the couch, eyes wides, and completely frozen as he stared down at his paper. " _There it is_!" Remus cackled, biting his lip to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. The look on Romans face was _just too_ funny. Roman glanced up before quickly staring back down at his paper.

In an instant, his face grew as areas as his sash and his knees were pulled up close to his chest, tucking in on himself. He hid his face into his notebook as he let out a small strangled sound. They had never seen Roman, who was the embodiment of _creativity_ and _self-worth_ , so embarrassed. He looked absolutely mortified. It was certainly a unique sight to see. " _Oh god..._ " He muttered into his notebook pathetically. " _How much..._ " He barely peaked his head out from behind his book, "How much of that did you _see_?" He asked.

"Well, I was looking for you for about an hour, so I'd say _more_ than enough," Remus explained.

Roman groaned again and hid his face in his hands. "Aw, its alright, kiddo! there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Patton reassured, taking a seat on the couch beside Roman and giving him a hug.

" _Yes_ , there _is_!" Roman insisted.

"I don't believe, in fact, there is anything to be embarrassed about." Logan said, "It actually seems to be quite fitting for you, as a creative aspect, to have this daydreaming state as a form of creative outlet." He said.

Roman peaked out from behind his hands, "So you... don't think it's _weird_?"

"Oh, of course not, kiddo!" Patton insisted, squeezing Roman tighter into his arms.

"The weirdest thing is how much you're freaking out about this," Virgil said, taking a seat on the other side of Roman on the couch, throwing an arm around his side and giving him a side hug. "So, no. We don't think your weird, Princey." He reassured. 

Logan nodded, coming in close to pat Roman reassuringly on the shoulder. There really wasn't much room on the couch to join in the group hug and he wasn't much of a hugs person. Unfourtionatly Patton wasn't going to accept that. In one swift motion, Patton grabbed Logan by his tie, yanking him down into the hug pile. At this point, Logan was practically sitting on top of the other three sides.

Remus watched on as the other sides laughed and hugged. Looking around he could see that Deceit had sunk out a bit ago. He didn't know why, but he felt almost _hurt_ as he sunk out silently. He couldn't understand the aching in his chest and the stinging behind his eyes. Wasn't this a _good_ thing? Now Roman didn't have to come and bother him every time he needed to daydream! He could do _anything_ he wanted without worrying that Roman might _need him!_ Roman didn't have to spend any more unnecessary time around him and Remus got all his free time back! It was a _win-win!_

_So what if_ Roman had no reason to come spend time with him _anymore?_ He was _totally fine_ with that! _So what if_ they won't get to hang out like they _haven't been able to do in **years!**_ It was absolutely _fan-fucking-tastic!_ This was- _This was probably the best thing that could have happened to him!_ All that time spent _worrying about Roman?_ He could just _throw that out_ and spend that time thinking up new nightmares for Thomas! All the time _ **wasted** listening to Roman talk about his daydreams and gossip with Remus whenever he **finally** would wake up from his dreamland?_ He could use all of that spare time to go in the imagination and dream of _bigger_ and **better** torture devices! And with all the _free time_ he would have now, he would have _more_ than enough time to test _every single one of them_ **extensively** **!** It was **perfect**! The most amazing _**god damn**_ outcome there could have been! He _almost_ wishes he had lost Roman sooner! _ **This was great!**_

Who _cares_ if he'd be **alone** again! _Definitely not him_! Who gives a **shit** if Remus would have lost _his twin for a second fucking time_? _Especially after they had just started to get along after all this **fucking** time! **None of this fucking mattered anyway!**_ Because now, _things could go back to the way things were before!_

_Before_ Roman had told him his secret! _Before_ Roman had started hanging around Remus! _Before that bastard gave him so **mething to look forward to!**_

_**Before** he got to know his **fucking** brother better!_

_**Before** they spent hours together after Roman would wake up!_

_**Before** Remus started to **care** and **worry** for his **~~fucking~~ **Brother_

_~~**Before** ~~Remus started **giving** a **shit** about the o **nly other person in this hell hole who fucking understood him!**_

**_Before Roman needed him!_ **

~~**_Because Roman doesn't fucking need him anymore!_ ** ~~

So yeah! This was _fine_! Remus couldn't be _fucking_ happier.

...

He cried himself to sleep that night...


	4. Your My Brother, Of Course I Love You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others are smothering Roman a bit too much, so he desires to co hang out with his brother.

Remus got up early the next day and headed over to the light sides. He knew from experience, mostly from creeping around when he was bored, that Logan and Patton would be up at this time. Patton would probably be preparing to make breakfast for the others and Logan would be making coffee. "What'cha doin'," Remus said, rising up behind Patton and chuckling when he yelped.

"O-oh- Good morning, Remus!" Patton chuckled, "You scared me there, kiddo!" He smiled. Remus was unsettled, why wasn't Patton upset with his presents? Usually Patton and the other 'light sides' would immediately question why he was there. This was... _strange_. "Anyway, I'm about to start making breakfast. Would you like to join us, kiddo?" He asked.

"I- _uh_ \- No. I only came to give you nerds this," Remus said, handing Patton a small stack of papers.

"What is that?" Logan asked, setting his coffee down on the table and taking the papers to read them.

Remus shrugged, Leaning on the counter, "When I first started babysitting Roman while he daydreamed, I had no idea what to do. I eventually figured it out, so I thought since Ro-Ro's gonna come running to one of you idiots from now on, you might as well know what to do. I'd be pisse- _Roman_ would be pissed if something went wrong or someone accidentally snapped him out of his daydreaming. He says that it hurts to be forced awake," He explained.

Logan and Patton looked at each other for a second. " _That's_ -" Patton paused, "That's _really_ sweet, Remus. Thank you."

Remus felt his face flush. This was weird. This was _to_ weird. Deceit and Roman tolerating his presence was one thing. The others _acting_ like they _tolerated his presence?_ Now that was far too uncomfortable for him to handle. "Whatever, I'm only giving you this shit because I don't need this shit anymore. With Roman not running to me whenever he needed my help, I finally have my free time back. And besides, I sent _way_ to long writing that just to throw it away or disintegrate it in acid." He grumbled.

Logan took another look at the paper, " _You_ wrote this? _By hand_?"

"Umm, _duh_." Remus groaned, "Didn't I just say that? What, do you need more coffee, you whale penis?"

Ignoring the insult, and Pattons cringing, Logan continued, "Your handwriting is absolutely _immaculate_ , for a moment I believed that this was typed like Roman tends to do with his work."

Remus rolled his eyes like this was obvious information, "Roman can't wright neat for _shit_. His handwriting is practically unreadable. So he just types everything."

"That's really neat, Kiddo!" Patton said, "I didn't know that about you two!" He said happily. "But I was wondering if you were sure that you didn't want to stick around for breakfast! We're having pancakes and-"

"Nope! Sorry!" Remus quickly sank out back to his room. That was too unsettling. It was so... uncomfortable. Why the fuck were they being so nice to him? What did they want from him? He didn't exactly have anything that they would want. Roman only started hanging around him and being nice to him when he needed Remus' help and Deceit only hung around him and was nice to him when he needed something, so what did they want? From him?

* * *

Roman was _more_ than a little stressed. 

The others had tried not to smother Roman with questions, but they were practically on top of him all day, reassuring him and making sure that he was ok. He appreciated it, he really did, but it was starting to become a bit too much. All he wanted to do was relax and just dream but he was still too uncomfortable to let himself to so in front of the others. Ugh... He missed Remus...

Wich was... a strange thought that he never really thought that he would ever have.

Sneaking away was harder than it usually would have been, with the others being as clingy as they were. But he managed to get away and sink out. "Oh, what the fuck!" Remus yelped out, falling off of his bed as Roman rose up, making Roman laugh. "What are you doing here?" Remus asked as he lifted himself off of the ground.

"Well, the others were being overly clingy and weird after that found out about... _you know_..." He shrugged, still feeling a bit self-conscious about his daydreaming. "So I thought I'd just hang over here for a while." He explained, hopping on the Duke's bed. "So here's what I was thinking, movie marathon, nail painting, and Pizza. How's that sound?"

" _W-what? Why?_ "

"Oh? Well, it's been a while since I've had a proper movie marathon, and the last one I had I got into quite the heated argument with Virgil over a movie. We and up so it was all good but i-"

"What, no I meant why do you want to hang out _with me_?" Remus explained.

Roman just gave him a confused look as he continued to relax on his brother's bed, "I _told_ you, the others were being weird and it was stressing me out so I wanted to come hang out with you? Ok so do you want to start with Disney movies or do you have any horror in mind because I **_refuse_ **to watch the human centipede _agai_ -"

" _No_! That's not what i- _Ugh_!" He plopped down on the bed next to roman, frustrated. "That's not what I mean!" He insisted. "The others _know_ about your Daydreaming! _So why are you here_! You don't _have_ to be around me anymore! You have other people to go too to keep an eye on you when you need to dream and relax!" He explained. "So _why_? _Why_ are you still here when you could go back to your little friends and Dream around them where they can keep an eye on you? You don't _need me_ to keep an eye on you anymore. You don't need **_me_ **anymore. I-" Remus was cut off when Roman reached forwards and yanked him into a hug, shocking him.

" _Remus, I-_ " Remus could here his brother sniffle, "Of _course_ I need you. I'm not- I'm not here because I _have_ to be. I'm here because I **want** to be. Just because the others know, doesn't mean I'm going to stop coming to you. You're- _you're my brother_ , I _love_ you." He squeezed Remus tighter in the hug. "I know I haven't shown it the best, or even at _all_ , but you mean _a lot_ to me. And besides," He chuckled, "I don't think I feel comfortable enough to just start _openly_ daydreaming around the others yet. Because I feel safest letting my guard down like that only when I'm with _you_. Because I trust you..." Roman pulled back to wipe his eyes only to be met with his brother's face that was wet with tears. 

"I- y-you _mean it?_ You're really here because you _want_ to be around me? You trust me?"

"Of course!" Roman insisted, summoning a handkerchief to wipe his brother's eyes. "Of course, Remus! You're my brother."

_"We've always been brothers and you didn't like me back then..."_

"That's because I was being stupid. I thought that because you were a dark side, that made you evil. And I thought that because I was a prince, I was good and I had to hate you," He explained. "But I was _dumb_ and _wrong_. And I'm so sorry. I only wish I could have realized my mistake earlier. You are my brother, and I love you very much, Remus."

"I- I love you too, Ro..."

" _Good_. Now, should we do our nails before or after the pizza, and what movie are we going to watch first?"

"After? And can we watch Wall-e? I really like how it shows how the human raced destroyed themselves and their planet."

"That's Pixar, not Disney. But we'll work with it." He laughed, "Wall-e it is then."


	5. Take A Brake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is overworking himself to pump out a good video idea for Thomas, Virgil is not having it.

Roman was stressing himself out once again. It wasn't like he _meant_ to, but he just couldn't help it. Thomas _needed_ a new video idea and he was reaching the end of hi's deadline, and he _really_ did not like being late with his ideas. Up until recently, he hadn't left his room in about three days, only finally leaving once Patton convinced him to come out to the living room to brainstorm. All he wanted to do was go to his brother's room and let himself daydream.

It has been two months since he last let himself dream. He still felt a _little_ nervous, letting himself dream after everyone had found out. He knew that he had no reason to be nervous, but he just couldn't help it. And besides, he _couldn't_ go and dream even if he _wanted_ to. Remus was out in the imagination today. Remus had made a habit of telling Roman whenever he wouldn't be available to help him.

"You ok, kiddo?" Patton asked.

Roman looked up from his notebook that he was struggling to fill with good ideas for Thomas' video. They were all... _Adequate_. At best. None of them were good enough. "Yes, Padre. I'm fine. Just a little... Creative block. It's fine." He gave Patton a tired smile. He hasn't slept properly for a week.

"How about you take a _little_ break?" Patton suggested. "You've been working very hard, kiddo."

"Not right now, Patton, sorry. I've got to get these ideas down." He said, "Maybe once I get a few better ideas written down."

"O-oh. Alright... Just don't overwork yourself, kiddo." Patton said, "I'm going to go make some cookies! Let me know if you need anything!" Patton said, heading off into the kitchen.

Roman just hummed in response, returning to trying to jot down ideas in his notebook. After a while, Virgil made his way out of his room and came down to the living room. "Oh, hey Ro. I see that Patton managed to get you out of your room." He said. Roman hummed in response, half listening. "How have the idea searchin' been going?" Virgil asked.

"Not... not so good, Virge," Roman said, running a hand threw his hair.

Virgil hummed, taking a seat on the couch next to Roman. "When was the last time you took a break?"

"Umm... Uh..." Roman closed his eyes as he thought. It was a while ago. " _2_... _3_ weeks ago?" Roman said, "I think. Maybe longer?"

" _Jesus Christ_ , Roman." Virgil said, "You're going to burn yourself out at this rate." Virgil's said before taking Romans notebook and pen.

" _Hey!-_ "

" _No_. You need a break. Even just a little one. How about we show Logan the ideas that you already have down and go threw them after you take a break. Then we can look threw them together." Virgil insisted.

"But they're not _good_ -"

" _Ah_ , _ah_. None of that. I'm sure they're perfectly fine."

"Yeah! _Fine_! I can't just show Thomas _fine_!" Roman insisted, "I have to give him a _great_ idea! Or at _least_ a good idea!"

Virgil sighed, "Roman, Thomas always _loves_ your Ideas. But you're not going to be able to pump out good content if you exhaust yourself." He said. Roman still looked street and hesitant to take a break. Virgil had an idea. Taking his notebook and pen, Virgil took the remote and put on Tangled and took a seat next to Roman, leaning on him. Roman grumbled but he was way too tired to argue. Slowly Roman began to relax, slipping further and further into his daydreaming state. With the sound of the Disney intro, the weight of Virgil on his side, and the scent of chocolate chip cookies in the air, Roman relaxed and let himself slip under.

* * *

Virgil could feel Roman relax, causing him in turn to relax further into the creative traits side. Roman could be quite stubborn at times, but he really deserved to relax once and a while. Especially with how hard he tends to push himself.

Nearly halfway threw the movie, Patton walks back into the living room with a plate of freshly baked cookies. "The cookies are done kiddo- _Oh_!" Patton yelped in shock as he looked at the two sides on the couch. 

Virgil gave Patton a strange look, "Is everything alright, Padre?" HE asked.

"Patton just smiled and giggled softly, "Everythings fine, Kiddo! I'm just glad you got Roman and take a break and relax."

Virgil turned to look at Roman, "Yeah, it took me a bit to convince him but-" It took everything Virgil had not to jump in shock as he gazed upon a daydreaming Roman. He had no idea that Roman was Dreaming. He didn't even know when he began. Was the change always this silent? That was spooky, "-B-but I managed to get him to calm down. _Moreso than I thought, apparently..."_

Patton laughed and set the tray of cookies down on the coffee table. "I'll go get Lo,"

"Wait, why?" Virgil asked, grabbing one of Patton's amazing cookies.

"Remus gave Lo some papers about Roman's Daydreaming state," Patton explained, "You know, the basic do's and don't's on how to make sure Roman feels safe and comfortable while like this."

"Thank god," Virgil laughed, "Princy comes with instructions, _nice_." 

Patton laughed along, "Well, ill be just a minute. Keep an eye on him for me, please." He said, making his way up the stairs.

Virgil just laid back into his previous spot while munching on a cookie. For _once_ he didn't feel overwhelmingly anxious to be given a task. He still felt anxious, of course, but no more than the usual amount. It was almost strange how calm he felt for once.

Like Patton had said, he was back down with Logan in only a few minutes. "It's good to see Roman taking a break," Logan commented as he and Patton entered the room, "Especially with the excess stress he had been pushing on himself as of late."

"Yeah, he really needs to chill out sometimes. And that's coming from _me_." Virgil said, finishing off his cookie. "Your cookies are amazing like always, Pat," Virgil said, grabbing another before relaxing back on Roman's sides.

Patton was shocked by the sudden compliment, _usually_ , Virgil wouldn't be so open with the complements, usually sticking to something quieter and not as open, but Patton appreciated it regardless. " _Aw_! Thank you, kiddo!"

"So, Logan, how are we supposed to watch after him?" Virgil asked.

"I read threw Remus' notes and found that on most typical situations, watching over Roman while in this state is rather easy."

"Good."

" 'Most typical situations?"' " Patton asked. "What are the nontypical situations?"

"Situations were Roman gets hurt in this state or he gets shocked awake," Logan explained, "And there are a few other situations that Remus wrote down that are far less likely to happen. We can go over those later."

"Yeah, we can go over those later," Virgil shrugged, enjoying his cookie, "Its no big deal. So what do we have to do."

Logan and Patton looked between themselves, Virgil was acting a little... _strangely_. "Well, While Roman is in this state, he can tend to wander but the notes also say that he can be content just sitting from time to time. As you can see now," He said, gesturing to Roman. "While in this state he will move his limbs as a stim method, he will also hum or mutter. All we need to do now is just, watch him. The notes say he walks into things that his magical limbs cant defend him from, so we need to keep an eye out for that. But seeing as he is perfectly fine with sitting, keeping an eye on him seems to be all we need to do now."

"So this should be easy, nice," Virgil said. 

Logan and Patton were starting to get concerned. Usually, Virgil would immediately ask about all the ways that this could go wrong so that he could try and prevent it. But he just... _accepted_ everything Logan had said and just... _Relaxed?_ It was very un-Virgil like. "Umm... Virgil, kiddo, how are you feeling?" Patton asked.

"Good," Virgil answered, "Got your amazing cookies, watching a greater movie, and watching Roman like this should be a breeze." He said.

Patton still looked concerned, but Logan looked like he realized something. "I think I know whats going on." He said, summoning the notes that Remus had given them. "Virgil, you said you were feeling 'good', yes?" He nodded, looking a little confused. "Would you say that your feeling calm or peaceful, unlike your usual anxious emotions?"

"Umm... _Yeah_? But this line of questioning is certainly making me feel less 'calm' or 'peaceful'" Virgil answered, anxiousness bubbling in his chest, far slower than it normally would. 

"Patton, would you please make physical contact with Roman?" Logan asked.

Patton nodded and hesitantly sat down beside Roman on the other side of the couch, ignoring the pink hands that surrounded him. Nearly instantly the worry fizzled away leaving him in a calm state. " _Oh_ , this is nice!"

"Just as I thought," Logan said, "While in this state, Roman tends to affect others within a close proximity of him, making them feel calm like this state affects him." Logan said, "Though, Remus' deduction of this was far more... _simple_. And well, crude. It doesn't appear that Roman's 'calming bubble' has a big radius."

"Oh," Virgil said, fully relaxing once again, "Logan, come sit with us and watch some movies! It's nice!"

"I am sorry, Virgil, but I have work to do and-"

Logan yelped as Patton had pulled him down between him and Roman. "Oh, _come on_ , Lo! This is _really_ nice! And you deserve a break too!"

Logan wanted to argue, but Patton was right. This _was_ really nice. He wasn't really in touch with his emotions, so having this calming feeling wash over his was really _really_ nice and relaxing. "... Only if we watch Big Hero 6 next."

"Deal," Patton said, handing logan a cookie. 

_Logan supposed that he could take a little break..._


	6. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Remus has been busier than he has ever been before. Well... He wouldn't really say _busy_ , just, more _active_. 

Between doing his normal job as Creativity and Intrusive Thoughts, the time he spent in the imagination, the time he set aside for having out and keeping an eye on his brother, the time he set aside to hang out with, _bothering_ , deceit and the time he spent creeping around the light side to keep an eye on, _spy on_ , his brother.

It sounded like a lot, yeah, but in reality, it wasn't that bad. In fact, he was happier than he has _ever been._

He used to _hate_ Roman and the fact that Thomas listened to him more. He wanted to knock his brother down a few levels to put them on an even playing field, or at least get a stronger grip on Thomas' attention so that he could at least have his ideas heard.

But now he realized that he was mostly just bored and lonely. _Sure_ , he had Deceit, but the snake man needed his space at times. And That left _a lot_ of time to himself that he really didn't know what to do with. And besides, Deceit also needed to sleep, witch weirdly, Remus had a problem doing. Most nights he would lay, almost, completely still in bed, for hours, and only get like, 3 hours of sleep. Wich was even _less_ than Virgil but he was used to it at this point.

And he also learned that he's happy with his job, _just the way it is_. He doesn't want it to change, he doesn't want a stronger influence on Thomas. Because he's doing his job _exactly_ the way it's supposed to be done. And he was damn good at it. Making all of those juicy thoughts for Thomas to get stuck on in the middle on the night. Ahh... it was the best part of his job.

But for the first time, he could safely say that he was _happy_ at where he was at in life.

Wich led him into a situation which he truly couldn't find himself minding to be in. 

"OK, what the _fuck_ is he doing?" Virgil asked.

" _Language_ ," Patton said, even if he was just as curious. Remus had perched himself behind the couch and was starring intently at Roman, who had his headphones on while he watched something on his phone while on the couch. They had both been in the same positions for about an hour now, and Virgil could clearly see that Roman's phone was off, so clearly, the creative side knew something was up and he was listening.

"I have no idea what those two are up to but they better not do anything stupid or I swear to _ **God-**_ " Logan was cut off by Remus suddenly jumping up from his spot behind the couch and lunging at Roman. Like a big cat preparing to take down its prey. But Roman was prepared, easily doing the attack by quickly moving to the side. Remus rolled off the couch after his failed attack only to be pinned tow by Roman, "Got you!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Remus asked, before flipping Roman over. Roman quickly recovered, hopping up before Remus could get him pinned to the ground. Roman tried to distance himself from his brother, to give himself more room for an attack, but Remus had other plans. Grabbing ahold of his brother's legs, Remus successfully tripped Roman, causing him to fall face-first on the floor.

Roman went to kick his brother to get free but a voice interrupted, " _What the fuck is going on here_!" Virgil yelled out as the other sides watched in shock.

Roman and Remus paused, looking up to the others. "Were wrestling," Remus said simply.

Logan just stared down at the two, exasperated. "I'm making coffee..." He stated, turning and leaving to the kitchen. 

Patton chuckled, "I'm going to go make dinner, you kiddos have fun!" Patton said, following Logan into the kitchen.

The twins looked towards Virgil, wondering what he was going to do next. Virgil just laughed and sat back down on the couch, pulling out his phone. "Don't mind me. _Please_. Continue." He smirked, obviously recoding. The twins looked back and forth between each other but quickly continued to wrestle as Roman kicked Remus in the face, squirming free.

They continued to wrestle and play fight for around an hour, all the while Virgil recorded. At one point they summoned weapons to use against each other. Eventually, Remus won by stabbing Roman threw the head with a large knife. All in all, it had escalated quickly.

" _Well, that was **fun** ~_" Remus hummed as he licked the blood off of the knife.

" _Ugh_ ," Roman grumbled, light-headed as his head healed from the knife wound. "Ill ge-get you next time. You _bitch_." Remus laughed at that.

"Dinner's done!" Patton hollered from the kitchen. "Are you joining js this time, Kiddo?" Patton asked, peaking into the living room.

Remus inwardly cringed. He still didn't exactly feel the most comfortable around the others just yet. "No, sorry. _I- uh_ , have to back soon..." Remus said, fiddling with the end of his sleeve. 

"Oh," Roman said, "Are you sure?" Roman asked, giving Remus a hopeful loom that absolutely broke his heart.

"Sorry, Ro," Remus said, "I'- I can leave De alone down there forever!" He chuckled.

Roman just nodded, slightly disappointed but understanding. "Well, Deceit could always join us?" Patton suggested. Virgil didn't look too happy at that but kept quiet. He still had his own _issues_ with Deceit. 

" _Uhh_. I'll ask him! _Ok! By_!" He quickly sunk out to the dark side living room was Deceit was currently sitting while reading a book on psychology.

"Oh, greetings Remus. **_Displeasure_** to see that you **_haven't_** returned." Deceit greeted, placing his book to the side.

"Hi Dubble D!" Remus greeted. Hopping on the couch and draping himself over his best friend, next to Roman of course.

"How was your time with your Brother and the other Light sided rejects?" He asked, running a hand threw his hair the way Remus liked.

"I had lots of fun! _But_..." Remus paused, "I have a favor to ask you, DD..."


	7. For Me~ ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit doesn't want to go to the dinner, but Remus has ways of making him comply...
> 
> sorry for the short chap!

" _Aw_ come on! Why not!" Remus wined.

"I know you have, _somehow_ , grown much closer to the others, but I still don't like them. You _know_ this." Deceit said, "They play an active part in suppressing us in Thomas' mind witch is _extremely_ harmful _because_ -"

"Yeah, yeah, _yeah_!" Remus grumbled, " ' ** _We're just as important!' 'Self-preservation!' 'Were natural and normal for every human and shouldn't be repressed!' 'Society is a prison!_** ' Blah blah _blah_! I _get it!_ I still think we should go!" He mocked.

"Well, _apparently_ you don't if you're still trying to get me to go." Deceit said, shaving his friend off of him and onto the floor. "I **refuse** to attend some _frivolous_ event that well undoubtedly end badly! _Especially_ if it won't serve me in any way!"

"Ooo! Those are some big smart words their Jan-Jan!" Remus gaped, "You know _who else_ knows big smarty people words!?"

" _No_. Remus. The answer is _no_." Deceit hissed, "There is _absolutely **no** _possible way you can drag me to an event that I don't want to attend that won't _even_ _benefit me_!"

"But it _will_!"

Deceit gave Remus a curious look, "Oh _really_? How so?"

Remus sighed, "I _thought_ you were supposed to be the smart one!" He continued ignoring Deceit's undignified little hiss, "If you go to this dinner it will give you a chance to play nice with the other sides and _maybe_ give you a chance you get yourself heard more often!"

Deceit thought for a moment. That had the possibility of working. But then again with Virgil there, there would be a higher chance of it backfiring horribly... "I will... _consider it_... _Maybe_." Remus huffed, crossing his arms and starring straight ahead at the ceiling. The longer Deceit would ' _think about it_ ' the higher the chances were that he'd just talk himself out of it. It was something that Virgil and the snake shared in common. He had to get Deceit to say yes now or he was never going to go. But _how_...

A grin stretched across Remus' face as he got a devious idea. Sitting straight up, he turned to look his best friend dead in the eyes. " _Please_ , Janny..." He let his face shift into the smallest pout while his gaze remained hopeful.

"I- _I-_ " Deceit pulled his hat down to hide his steadily red growing face. Remus always thought it was funny when he did this. He had no idea _why_ but whenever he did certain things Deceit would become all red and shy, it was hilarious! ... And _weirdly_ _frequent_! He never did anything like this around the other sides, but that was probably just because he hated the others and that they were best friends! " _I- I don't-"_

Remus grabbed the rim of Deceit's hat and pulled it upwards making Deceit look at him, " _Please? For me?"_

Deceit sputtered, " _F-FINE!_ I give! I give! I'll go to the _stupid_ dinner with you! You rat bastard of a side!"

**_"YES!"_ **


	8. Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit has a glass of wine before the dinner to help calm his nerves. Unfourionatly Remus was feeling mischievous...

Deceit was regretting his existence on the morning of the dinner. Remus went and blabbed to the others on how he had agreed to go and now they turned it into some big event, which meant he had to _dress nice, show up on time, and play nice_. **_God_**. He really, _really_ didn't want to go. But he had already promised Remus that he would go and he would never lie to Remus like that...

He felt _more_ and _more_ miserable as time grew closer to dinner. To help him relax in the slightest, he poured himself a glass of wine. He needed _something_ to prepare himself for the disaster to be. But he made one **fatal** mistake, he left his glass of wine _alone_ , out in the _open_ , as he left to feed his pet snake. When he returned his drink had tasted stronger, _more potent_. He shrugged it off as his nerves getting to him.

After downing his glass of wine, he started to get ready for dinner. _Weirdly_ , after finishing the glass of wine he started feeling better about the dinner, and a bit tipsy. Which was _odd_. Usually, with how much wine he drank, it would take more than a glass to get him tipsy. It was _probably_ nothing. _Everything was fine_. Once he was ready then he went off to go wrangle in Remus. Remus was exited and was going threw his clothes, trying to find something nice to wear. Wich was a _big_ problem because most of his clothes made him look like a _skanky stripper_. Making it hard for Deceit to get Remus into anything appropriate, seeing as he had to constantly keep his eyes _off_ of Remus while dressed in the slutty outfits the Duke love so much.

In the end, he had convinced Remus to wear a green crop top with a black mesh shirt underneath and a pair of extremely short shorts with ripped leggings underneath and spiked heels. Along with his makeup consisting of black lipstick and glittery green eyeshadow and several other accessories, he looked pretty good. He was also wearing more clothes than Deceit though he could have made the Duke wear so that was a win!

Deceit just put on a simple suit with a yellow undershirt and bowtie along with his signature hat. He even decided to grab his cane, the one with the twin snakeheads.

He was almost excited about the dinner. Or it was the wine talking. _**God** he wanted more wine_. He was only feeling _slightly_ tipsy so it was fine. It must have been some _damn_ good wine he drank because he never got tipsy on only one glass before...

"You ready to go, Re?" Deceit asked.

" _ **Hell yeah!**_ " Remus screamed, bouncing up and down excitedly. 

Sone after, both sides sank down to the Light side. The other sides were also dressed nicely and it looked as if they made a lot of food. This was a dinner party after all. Virgil still seemed rather iffy around him but other than that the dinner went fine. The only problem that Deceit could find was that he had _another_ glass of wine with dinner, which wasn't a problem for him. But with him already on the verge of tipsy-nes... It wasn't a bright desition. It didn't help that Virgil kept looking at him like he _knew_ something. It was starting to bother Deceit. 

"Is there something you need, _spiderling_?" Deceit asked before Virgil could look away and pretend he wasn't caught staring at him. 

Virgil ignored the old nickname, "How many glasses of wine have you had today?" Everyone looked between Deceit and Virgil curiously Everyone but Remus, who had to duck his head to hide his giggles.

"I'm _not_ drunk," 

"That's not what I asked, how many glasses of wine have you had today?" He repeated.

Deceit rolled his eyes, " _Two_. Including the one I am currently drinking with dinner."

Virgil stared at him intensely for a moment, "... _Bullshit_."

"Language!"

"Me and you both know that with how much wine you drink, your tolerance is _definitely_ more than two glasses. You look nearly _fucking_ **drunk** ," Virgil ignored Patton's protest of his language, "Did you _seriously_ show up to this dinner **_hammered_**?" He questioned. 

"I _swear_!" He insisted, "I have only had _one_ glass before this! _'M not fucking drunk_ " he slurred slightly, "Just a little... _Tipsy_. It must have been some _strong_ wine or something."

Virgil clearly didn't believe him, but before he could call him out, Remus audibly giggled. Having a hard time holding his laughs back. "Oh? And _wha's_ with you? **_You rat man_**?" Deceit asked, slightly slurring as he downed the rest of his wine. Godness he _already wanted more._.. He summoned a bottle. 

"Deceit, kiddo," Patton began, concerned as Roman and Logan watched on in bewildered amusement. "I _think_ you've had enough, aright? Why don't you give me the bottle?"

"You kiddin' me? _Hell no!_ This is great! You can have a glass if you want to though!" He lightly slurred as he poured himself another glass and offered the bottle to Patton. Patton just wordlessly took the bottle and put the cork back in. " _'Nd you! Rat!"_ He hissed in the now dying with laughter side, " _What's so funny with you? Got's something that you wanna say?"_

"H-he," he paused to giggle, "He only had one glass! I switched it out with something way stronger while his back was turned! I switched _all_ of his wine!" He cracked up. Roman began laughing along with his brother. 

"You _**bitch**_!" Deceit tried to sound angry, but the smile plastered onto his face wasn't helping him. "You _know_ you're not allowed to touch my shit! Your'a dick!" Roman and Remus laughed harder while Virgil had to press his palm against his mouth to keep from laughing. "Oh well," he shrugged, raising his glass, "Heres to getting plastered 'cuse your best friend is a _bastard_!" Then he downed the wine. 

"You're going to blackout if you continue this," Logan said, not really bothering to try and actually stop him, this was _too_ amusing. 

"Been there done that! 'M _immune_ now. Just like chickenpox." He laughed.

" _I- no that- I-_ forget it." It was no used fighting with a drunk person, Logan decided. 

"Patty gimme my wine, please!" Deceit asked, reaching for the bottle.

" _Nope_! You've had _way_ to much mister" Pattin insisted hilding the bottle up and away from Deceit.

"What **_no_**! I wanna show you a ** _magic trick!_** " He wined, standing up and stating slightly as he reached for the bottle. Deceit might have been taller than Patton, but Patton had an advantage. He was sober. It basically turned into a game of ring around the Rosie as Deceit tried to get the bottle from Patton.

"Is anyone going to _help me_!?" Patton asked as he tried to keep the bottle of wine from a very drunk Deceit. He was met with a chorus of 'no's. Patton groaned as he struggled to keep the bottle away from Deceit. But eventually, he got the bottle.

" _Ok ok ok_!" He slurred, "You ready to see my trick!" He asked, biting the cork off of the bottle. He didn't even wait for an answer before chugging the nearly full bottle of spiked wine. " ** _Tadaaaa_** ~" he cheered, swaying a bit.

Remus giggled. "Oh, De-De is going to **_fucking_ **kill me tomorrow. Hey De!" He shouted, getting the fucked up side to look at him. "How you feeling?" He asked.

Deceit giggled, gripping onto the counter as hard as he could to keep himself from falling over. "Absolutely _divine_. Fucking _mint **baby**_!" He cheered, "We have any more alcohol? 'M thirsty!"

"You can have some _water_ , kiddo," Patton offered. "You're _probably_ going to need it..." He laughed awkwardly.

" _ **Water**_!" He hissed, " ** _Hell no_**! I don't need _that_ shit! I need some more booze! Are you seriously telling me that you guys don't keep bottles of alcohol randomly around your _side_? I remember Virgil hiding vodka in the air-ven above the fridge and Remus has alcohol all over the fuck'n place. Plus my wine. _God, I love wine_. I have a _big_ glass vase full of corks in the living room. That reminds me Virgil also keeps all the lids to every bottle he's ever finished and Remus has a room **_fuuuuuuuuuull_ **of empty bottled that he has saved. Oh, and did you know that _Virgil_ -" Virgil quickly got up and slapped his hand over Deceit's mouth, causing the drunken side to giggle.

" _Ok_!" Virgil yelled, "A drunk Deceit is a _very_ talkative and _honest_ Deceit. And a _very honest_ Deceit needs to stop talking about **me**!" He said, embarrass. "And you _need_ some water and to be put to bed or _something_. Remus? A little help here?" Remus was probably the only one who really knows how to deal with a drunk Deceit. And this was _his_ fault anyway.

Remus chuckled, summoning a few shot glasses filled with a clear liquid. "De! Wana take some shots?" He asked. Deceit cheered and the others just stared at Remus. Remus mouthed _'Its water'_ as Deceit started taking some shots. "Ok, so he's going to kill me tomorrow, so can you guys watch him for like, five seconds, so I can set up the couch because I don't think he's going to be able to make it to his bed," Remus said, excepting his fate.

"I got it," Roman said, "Hey Deceit! I've never had alcohol before, do you wanna do ' _shots_ ' with me?"

"Hell yeah! Get over here!" He swayed.

Remus sunk out, keeping in mind that his brother was an alcohol virgin. That could provide him some entertainment for later. "I'm going to clean up," Patton said, "You kiddos really dug into dinner!" He laughed.

"I shall help you, Patton," Logan said.

Patton smiled, "Aw! Thank you, Logi!" Logan's face had gotten rather red.

"I'll keep Ro and Deceit supplied with water, and when Remus gets back I will do the dishes," Virgil said. "And besides," He started, pulling out his phone witch was open to his camera app, "I need more blackmail."

"You've been taking pictures?" Roman asked as Deceit tried to teach him how to do shots. 

"And Video,"

" _Nice_."

Deceit stumbled, holding onto Roman as they finished the water shots, "God Roman, your _so_ lucky!" He slurred.

Roman laughed, "Why do you say that?"

"Your brother is _soooooooooo_ hot!" He laughed.

Roman and Virgil froze for a second, Virgil quickly pulling out his video camera. "You think _Remus_ is _what_?" Roman asked, a laugh building in his throat. 

"Remus is _hot_!" He giggled, "He's my _best friend_ and I like him a lot! Like, _a lot **a lot**_ **!** " He gushed. "And he is _sooooooo_ sweet to me. Even if he _can_ be a crazy bitch sometimes, but that only makes him _more_ appealing!" 

Roman pressed his palm against his mouth, holding in his laughter. "So you _love_ him?" He teased.

Deceit looked stunned for a moment, _"I love him_?" He asked, then smiled. " **I love him!** " He danced around slightly, " _ **I love him!**_ " He celebrated at the realization. 

"Alright, I'm back," Remus said, sinking back up. He looked up and paused, "Wait a minute _what's_ going on?" He asked looking at Deceit dancing around happily. 

Roman and Virgil looked at each other before giggling. "Oh, _nothing_." Roman laughed. 

Roman shrugged, grabbing the wiggling Deceit and throwing him over his shoulder, "Well, goodnight guys!" Remus said, "Thanks for the meal, Patton! It was great!" Remus said loud enough for Patton to hear.

" _Thank you kiddo!_ "

"No prob!" Remus shouted back, "Night Ro! Emo!" He said before sinking out. 

"You got that on camera, right?" Roman asked.

Virgil smiled, " _Every bit of it._ " They shared another look before bursting out laughing. 


	9. More, More, Fashion Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil finally get time to hang!

"Ugh! Why won't he talk to me!" Remus wined as Roman painted his nails. They were having a twins night a week after the dinner party. They were wearing face masks and hair masks and watching movies. 

"Maybe he's still upset?" Roman suggested. 

Remus groaned pathetically, "He hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you." 

"Then why won't he talk to me!" Remus asked, doing his best to hold still so roman doesn't mess up his nails. "He won't even stay in the same room as me! And whenever he sees me his face gets all red like he's angry!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "Have you thought that... Maybe he's just embarrassed? Like, you got him wasted at a dinner? Or he was afraid he did something stupid in front of yo- everyone? I promise you he doesn't hate you," He definitely doesn't hate Remus. Far from hate. 

"But I didn't mean to get him drunk!" Remus insisted, "I thought that I would only drink one glass! I didn't expect him to have another with dinner! I just know that he would have been super uptight and stressed during the entire dinner! I was just trying to help him loosen up a bit!" He insisted. 

"Then tell him that. Tell him your sorry and explain that you never expected things to go that far. I'm sure that he will forgive you." Roman said finishing his nails. 

"Yeah," Remus started, fanning his hands to help to dry his nails. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "I also really want to do something that shows him how sorry I am..." 

"Maybe have a movie and dinner night? Just have a night for you and him to hang out?" Roman suggested an idea that totally didn't sound like a date. He totally wouldn't try and help set his brother up. Totally.

Remus smiled, "Brilliant! Great idea!" Remus insisted excitedly, loving the idea. "Do you want me to do your nails now?" He asked.

"No," Roman chuckled. "I and Virgil are hanging out later and were doing makeovers," Remus smirked at him. Roman looked confused then Remus started wiggling his eyebrows. Roman gasped and playfully shoved a pillow into Remus' face. "It's not like that!" Roman insisted. "We just talked about switching styles for the day for fun!"

"Woah, Woah, whoa," Remus pulled the pillow off of his face, "So you're telling me. That you are going to make Virgil look like a Disney prince. With his consent. Willingly!" He emphasized. "And Virgil, with your consent, is going to make you look emo? Like? Willingly?" He asked.

Roman's face grew a little red. "Maybe..."

Remus suddenly burst out laughing. "Shut up!" Roman yelled, face growing darker. Remus just continued to laugh. "Shut! Up!" He hit Remus with a pillow. 

"What? Do you like him or something?" Remus teased.

Roman froze at that thought and his face grew scarlet red.

Remus gasped, "No way, you totally do!" He bounced excitedly. 

"What!? No! You just! Surprised me! That's all!" He insisted.

"Uh-huh. Yeah right." Remus smirked.

Roman groaned, trying to gain some control of the blood in his cheeks. "You're a bastard..."

"And you're still blushing. And you still thinking about your little date?" Remus teased.

"I'm blushing because tour embarrassing me! You dick!" Remus just cackled as Roman once again attacked him with a pillow. But it wasn't long before he grabbed his own pillow and swung it at Roman.

* * *

Roman grabbed all of his makeup he had and a few outfits that he planned on making Virgil wear and quickly made his way into Virgil's Room. "Oh, Virgil~!!! Are you ready?" 

"Yeah," Virgil gave a smile as he patted the spot next to him on his bed.

Roman wasted no time in waiting before he placed his stuff on the bed and took a spot next to the emo on the center of his bed. "So, I was thinking we could either flip a coin or play rock paper scissors to see who gets there makeup done first," he suggested, wiggling excitedly. 

Virgil nodded, "sounds good princey. Rock paper scissors?" Roman nodded.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors... Shoot!"

"Scissors!"

"Scissors!"

Virgil and Roman looked at each other. "Alright, let's try this again..."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

"Scissors!"

"Scissors!"

"What the heck!" Virgil yelled while Roman giggled. "Ok. One more time..."

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

"Scissors!"

"Rock! Ha!" Virgil laughed victoriously. "Take that, Princey! Get ready to be all gothed up!"

"I thought your style is emo?" Roman protested.

"Goth, emo. Whatever. As long as I get to see you in some dark clothing I will count it a win."

Roman rolled his eyes fondly. "Alright. Whats first?"

Virgil smirked, "Dark Edgy Clothing."

"Oh, dear..."

After going threw a few edgy and emo outfits, Virgil had finally ended up picking a black of the shoulder long sleeve crop top. Low wasted black, very torn, jeans with fishnets underneath and a pair of tall platform combat boots. And to top it all off, an oversized leather jacket draping over his body. 

"I didn't even know you had this kind of clothing." Roman chuckled. 

Virgil shrugged, face slightly flushed. "Well... You know me... Anxiety... Can't really wear a lot of these clothes without freaking out..." He said quietly. "I don't think I can pull it off anyway..." He said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" Roman started, "I think that you'd look great in these clothes! You have a great wardrobe!" Roman gushed.

Virgil looked stunned, "Wait... You actually like these clothes?" He asked.

Roman shrugged. "They're not my style, but I think they look really cool!"

Virgil bit his thumbnail. "I... I think it makes you look really good... On you..." He mumbled, getting more and more embarrassed.

Roman smiled obliviously. "Really? I don't think I would go this far, but I've been thinking about changing my look up a bit. Don't get me wrong, I am completely in love with my royal attire, but sometimes I just want to change it up a little." Roman said, looking himself over to make sure the outfit looked good on him.

Virgil rolled his eyes, cooling his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever. Let's just get your makeup done so we can be done with this... I don't wanna be dressed up as a clown longer than I have to be..."

Roman rolled his eyes jokingly. "You're going to love it! And you know it!"

Virgil grinned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Will you just get over hear already so I can do your makeup?"

"Oh fine," Roman fake pouted, the sitting down in front of Virgil. 

"Close your eyes so I can do your foundation." Roman complied, closing his eyes. Roman couldn't help but flinch and giggle slightly as he felt Virgil start working on his skin. "Sit. Still." Virgil scolded. Every once in awhile Roman had to stifle a giggle as Virgil worked on his face. It was so calming. Slowly he started to feel more and more relaxed, letting his shoulders drupe and his mind wander. After a few moments of feeling completely relaxed and enjoying the sensations of Virgil's hand and brush on his face. A muffled voice broke him out of his thoughts, "-oman?"

He involuntarily flinched. "Y-yeah?" He asked, peaking open one of his eyes. Virgil looked mildly concerned.

"Are you ok? You seem to be teetering in daydream mode. Do you wanna take a break or di this later?" He asked.

"No! No." He insisted. "I just-" he stifled a relaxed yawn. "This is just really relaxing. Sorry." He laughed softly, "It feels nice to have my makeup done."

Luckily for Virgil, Roman's eyes slipped back shut so he couldn't see just how red Virgil's face had gotten. Roman practically melted into a puddle as Virgil continued to do his makeup. Eventually, he got done with the foundation and highlighter. Then they moved onto eyeshadow. Virgil did a smoky eye with eyeshadow on the bottom like how he does his eyes. Then came the dark red, almost black lipstick. By the time he was done, Roman looked so relaxed, he nearly looked asleep. "I'm going to do your hair now, ok Ro." A hum from Roman was the only response he got. 

As Virgil worked on his hair, he couldn't help but feel happy. It was really nice to do Roman's makeup. He was so calm and relaxed and it was quite enjoyable. And it was nice to see Ro like this. Nice and calm compared to his usual energetic self. Once he finally finished his hair, he gave Roman a small shake. "Ro, I'm done."

"Hm?" Roman hummed, blinking his eyes, still looking slightly out of it and relaxed.

Virgil laughed, "Ro, I'm done." He repeated.

Roman stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened, his energy returning to him suddenly. He suddenly smiled and bounced up and ran to the closest mirror. "I really do look like an emo nightmare!" He said in amazement. Virgil couldn't really keep his eyes off of him. Sure, the emo scene wasn't really Roman's style, but that didn't mean that he didn't look good in the outfit. Roman then smiled and turned towards Virgil, "Your turn!" Virgil was now suddenly regretting his resent life choices.

"Aw, now don't look like that! This is going to be fun!" He insisted. "And I do have a few purple pieces of cloths, so it should he find. Now let's get you dressed." He said, grabbing a handful of cloths. The first outfit he stuck Virgil in was a purple and white striped baggy sweater and something jeans. They both agreed that it didn't look that good on Virgil so they tried a different outfit. Then they tried a.few more. R9man finally settled on one he liked. It was a purple sleeveless crop top with a white and dark purple checkered skirt and a white jacket hanging off of his arms. He was also wearing a soft lavender pair of leggings and white tennis shoes. 

"Ah! There! Magnífico! You look great!" Roman gushed. Virgil blushed slightly at the praise. "Now, onto hair and makeup!" Roman said, grabbing his supplies. He went with a simple look for Virgil. Purple tinted lipgloss, some eyeshadow, purple-tinted highlighter. then he just lightly curled Virgil's hair and used some white hair barrettes to keep them pinned out of his face. "And done!" He said, proud of his look.

Virgil went over to the mirror and looked at himself, "I would never wear this normally, but you did do a good job." He complimented. 

Roman reviled in the prase for a moment before whipping out his phone. "Let's get pictures!" Virgil hesitantly agreed. 

After taking a lot of pictures, Roman suggested they go show the others. That was harder to convince Virgil to do, but he really couldn't say no to Roman. And besides... He might have been a little happy with his work on Roman and how he looked... 


	10. Fashion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick chapter continuing off of the previous chapter. Its a bit quick, impromptu, and short but my phone is about to die. 
> 
> Longer chapter next time. Sorry!

"I _hate_ this!"

"Oh come on its going to be fun!" Roman insisted, setting up the sound system to play while he and Virgil were hidden behind a curtain. The other sides were sitting in the living room, waiting. None of them knew what was going on. Except for Remus, who had a _pretty_ good idea.

_"I **hate** this!_" Virgil repeated, biting his nails. He would have been pulling on his hair but Roman worked hard to make it look nice.

Roman softly tilted Virgil's head up to look him in the eyes, "Virgil, you _don't_ have to do this." He said, "You can just go get changed if you want to."

"B-but the other are already out there..." Virgil said, chewing on his thumb. "Thell be _**so**_ mad that we waisted there time..."

Roman smiled, "No they won't. They're our _friends_. They will _understand_ if you got uncomfortable. And I can still go out there alone if you don't want to go." He said, "But you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." He promised.

At some point, Virgil went from biting his thumb to playing with his hair while his, his face growing several shades darker. He still wasn't used to Roman being so _accommodating_ and _understanding_ with him. Sure, he and Roman had gotten a lot better from the time they first met. They used to be at each other's throats and then they became closer. They were friends. And now? Roman was being so... _Sweet_? And _kind_ and _adorable_... And... And... He just didn't know how to handle this.

" _I-_ ..." Virgil quietly played with his hair, contemplating his options. He _really_ didn't want to do this but... Romans making him feel _a lot_ better about this. Making him feel slightly more... _Confidant_. "I can do this..." He said quietly.

Roman nodded in agreement. "You can do this." He reassured.

_"I can do this."_ He said with slightly more confidence. "T-turn on the music. I'm going to go first."

Roman raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Virgil chuckled, his anxiety slowly building back up, "If I don't do this. Right now. I think I might chicken out..."

Roman nodded and pressed a button on his phone that was hucked up to the speakers.

_**'Fashion put it all on me** _   
_**Don't you want to see these clothes on me** _   
_**Fashion put it all on me** _   
_**I am anyone you want me to be'** _

Virgil strutted out from behind the curtain, strutting as he and Roman had rehearsed. He heard the others gasp and cheer. He felt like melting into the floor. Not looking any of them in the eyes plus Roman's reassurance was the _only_ thing keeping him going.

_**'Fashion put it all on me** _   
_**Don't you want to see these clothes on me** _   
_**Fashion put it all on me** _   
_**I am anyone you want me to be'** _

He walked around the room, posing a few times before strutting back to the curtain. As soon as he got safely behind the curtain, he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. It wasn't _that_ bad, but his anxiety was now running on high, snd he needed a breather. 

Roman gave him a sympathetic glance and mouthed, ' _Be right back'_ to him before walking out the curtain. Virgil managed to calm himself down and looked out the curtain to see Roman strutting about while the others were gasping and cheering for him. Remus was even taking pictures. _Oh god_ , what if Remus got a picture of him. _Holy **shit**..._

After posing a bit more than necessary, he came strutting back and paused the music. "You ok?" He asked, nealing down.

Virgil nodded, "Yeah. I'm good. My anxiety... My _me_ just needs a minute." Virgil shrugged, giving Roman a small smile. 

"That's good," Roman said, helping Virgil up. "You ready to go out there and talk to them." He asked. 

"I _may_ or _may not_ faint, but it's now or never. Right?" Virgil asked, shrugged. 

As soon as they entered the living room, they were swarmed with praise and compliments. Virgil put a stop to that immediately. "My anxiety is _skyrocketing_. Thanks. But _please_. Let me at least get to the couch before I **_pass out._** " He insisted.

Virgil was practically leaning on Roman as they sat on the couch. He felt... Completely emotionally _drained_. So he just let Roman do most of the explaining. There wasn't much to explain anyway. They hung out. Did makeovers. Did a fashion show. And now he was trying to steady his heartbeat.

After a while of chatting, Roman started to look uncomfortable. "Ro, what's wrong?" Remus eventually asked.

Roman shifted around slightly, "I'm not used to wearing foundation, so now my face feels all _cakey_ and _heavy_."

Virgil groaned tiredly as he sat up and summoned some makeup wipes. "Yeah, it gets annoying if you're not used to it." He said as he started to wipe the makeup off of Roman's face. Romans shoulder slumped as he relaxed into the feeling.

Remus, Patton, and Logan shared a similar look before slowly backing out of the room to give them some space. Not before Remus took _plenty_ of pictures.

Roman felt so _relaxed_ and _tired_. He couldn't help but let himself sit back and dream.

Once Virgil finished cleaning the makeup off of his face, Roman was deep in dreamland, relaxing. Virgil yawned and leaned onto Roman's side, relaxing. Quickly falling asleep.

_Remus snuck back in to sneak a few more pictures of the two before Logan and Patton dragged him away to let Roman and Virgil rest._


End file.
